Operation: Tomato
by KvK
Summary: Naruto,an exchange student, going to Japan is trying to make a good impression on the whole school. How? By helping everyone with his or her problem. But what happens when one of the problems is helping a certain person fall in love with them?[sasunaru]
1. Voluntary

Summary: Naruto, an exchange student, going to Japan is trying to make a good impression on the whole school. How? By helping everyone with his or her problem. But what happens when one of the problems is helping a certain person fall in love with them? Sasunaru

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or any of its characters…. but we wish we do…… T.T

* * *

Feeling his scarf flutter loosely in the chilling breeze, Naruto grabbed the ends of the narrow strip of cloth and threw them impatiently over his shoulders. The brightly colored scarf limply refused to stay in its assigned spot, however, as the wind continued its onslaught on the lone figure sprinting to his class, trying to beat the tardy bell.

Warm puffs of air emit from Naruto as he cursed under his breath, hearing the brisk ring of the last bell. He burst into the classroom in a chaos of blowing wind and swirling papers that had escaped his unorganized notebooks. "Teacher! I'm here!" Naruto declared, bending over with hands on both knees to catch his breath.

His teacher sighed, waving for Naruto to sit before he changes his mind and marked him tardy. The blonde boy can feel the eyes of every student following him as he walked down the isle, see every smirk of contempt thrown at him as he placed his book bag next to his seat. He never knew why his colleagues always treated him differently, always seemed to turn against him. It appeared when he tried to approach them, they shied away, secluding him from their cliques.

For crying out loud, even the nerds and geeks of the science club rejected him! He rested the side of his jaw against his propped up hand, tapping the end of his pencil against the desk impatiently, already looking at the clock to determine how much time was left until the end of school.

"As said," the teacher began, "the school is sending one foreign exchange student to Japan. In turn, Konoha High School will also be sending a student here, in England. We have not received any requests from students who wish to spend a semester there."

The noisy sound of chair legs scrapping against the polished floor resounded through the classroom as everyone turned to look at Naruto. He knew what they wanted. He knew they did not want him here. He was not welcome. Eyes cast down on his desk, Naruto timidly raised a hand. "I'll go teacher. My Japanese is pretty good, so I'm sure I can handle a semester there."

The way Naruto had said it seemed as if he were about to rush into an unknown danger. His teacher frowned. "That school not only teaches regular subjects. Every student is required to take a ninja course that is similar to the physical education we have here. It is a rigorous course, however."

"I can handle it," Naruto asserted.

The teacher ran a liver spotted hand through his thinning, white hair and sighed, hiding a growing smile. Naruto was exceptionally energetic…. "Very well. The school requires a release form. Your parents need to- oh… uh… never mind," he stopped, remembering Naruto had no parents. "I'll sign that part."

"When do I leave, teacher?" Naruto inquired, looking up at him.

"Two days from now. Your plane ticket will be given to you today."

After that ordeal, Naruto tuned out from the lesson and wondered what it would be like to spend a semester somewhere totally foreign to him. Especially a place who's language he cannot speak. Yes, indeed, he had lied to the teacher, but anything to get away from the cold students who had rejected him from the start. Would the people be as unwelcoming there as they are here? Will he finally be accepted?

* * *

K: So how do you like it so far? Please give us feedback so we would know what to change.

Wiglady: please tell us what you think.


	2. Candy

Disclaimer: why do we even have to put this on? We don't own Naruto! So…. stop rubbing it in! - Wiglady

Wiglady: for this chapter there is no one speaking Japanese, I think. So it's all in English. I mean the dialogue of course. Naruto maybe a little out of character. And Sasuke too. I think.

" Remember" – talking

_Eat cookies _- thoughts

_/eat the cookie/_ - Japanese

"It's sugar cookie" – English

* * *

Chapter 2: Cookies

The bustle of the airport could quite compare to the commotion of the airport Naruto was trying to get out of alive at this very moment. "Ouch…! Watch where you're going, you bloody bastard!" he hollered over his shoulder as someone roughly brushed past him. Naruto glared murderously at a child who looked up at him in shock.

Suddenly realizing how hungry and thirsty he was, Naruto wove in between the thickening crowd to a restaurant upstairs. The stupid airline served nothing but peanuts and watery soup throughout his flight. Sitting down at a table with a plate of steaming pizza, Naruto was about to take his first, ravenous bite when someone tapped him on the shoulder. The blonde turned around, pizza dangling precariously on his fingers.

"Excuse me," the clerk who was at the pizza stands said, "But you forgot to pay for your meal."

Naruto dropped the pizza back on the plate, blue eyes widening in disbelief. "What? I paid you already."

"Can I see your receipt, then, sir?" the clerk persisted.

He patted his pockets and dug out his wallet, running his hand through it to find the item asked of him. "What…? I could have sworn…. You probably didn't give it to me."

"Sir, I'm certain you didn't pay, now if you would just-"

"Are you crazy!" Naruto exploded, "Of course I paid!"

"Well, you don't have the receipt…. Did you touch your pizza yet?"

"No, I couldn't because- Whoa! What are you doing, pizza boy! Hands off my food!" Naruto snarled as the clerk reached for his plate.

"I'm sorry, but I'll have to take this back- Hey!" he exclaimed as Naruto snatched his bag from the ground, the pizza from the place, and dashed off into the multicolored throngs. "Security!" the clerk shouted, pointing a finger at the vanishing Naruto. Four burly guards snapped out of their afternoon snooze and lumbered after Naruto.

"You…! With the blonde hair! Stop!" One barked.

"Crap," Naruto muttered, moving quickly into a shop, pressing his back against the wall as he saw the guards sprint past him. "Haha! Piece of cake!" He declared, cramming a slice into his mouth. "Oh man… I need to use the restroom…."

Sweeping himself into an empty lavatory, Naruto entered a stall, dropped his backpack on the ground, and pulled down his funky, orange pants.

It happened in moments.

The stall door was wrenched open, and Naruto found himself staring into the four faces of the security guards who were pursing him only moments ago. "Heh, heh, thought you could escape, could you?" one leered, jerking Naruto from his seat on the toilet. The boy quickly hitched up his pants, shoving the man's hands away.

"You… pervert! At least let me finish!"

Closing the door, Naruto quickly finished no.2, but sadly that no. 2 became diarrhea due to the airline peanuts. The diarrhea became uncontrollable and it seemed to leak out of the toilet. After Naruto finished his so call "no. 2", the toilet wouldn't flush! Panicking, Naruto pushes the flush button over and over and over and over again. _(A/N: You know what happens when you keep pushing that button the poop won't flush but the water keeps rising) _Thinking, Naruto knows he can't go through the main exit, so, he decides to exit out the window. Grabbing his backpack, and getting a boost from the top of the toilet, Naruto accidentally pushes the toilet handle. Soon the poop overflows. Naruto sees this and he keeps pushing the button over and over and over again hoping the mess would go down. Having too much fun, he slowly exits out the window. Waiting patiently, the guards see the chunky, dark brown, smooth, mashed potato like poop coming toward them. Not quick enough to respond, the guards look down at the mush touching their new leather Italian shoes.

* * *

" OH MY GOD! MY NEW SHOES!"

Outside of the bathroom, Naruto starts walking away from the building. He is soon lost.

"Excuse me sir, but do you know how to get to Ko-no– OH MY GOD it's you!"

"Naruto! Tsunade 's cousin's son's cousin's aunt's sister's cousin's nephew! Oh, my you have grown! What brings you here to Japan? Aren't you supposed to be at home? Or school?" Jiraiya chirped.

"Um… it's cousin's brother's sister's son…um you get the point, we're um… very distance. So do you know where KO-NO-HA high school is?"

"Hm. Your Japanese is not so…good…well. It's not good at all!"

"You don't have to rub it in."

"Ok…It's horrible. Why are you here anyway?

"I transferred from England to Japan for this school program thingy."

"Oh…. SO YOU'RE THE TRANFER STUDENT!"

"Yes."

"You're the transfer student!"

"Yes"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"I can redeem myself now!"

"What do you mean redeem yourself? What did you do?"

"You know...those books orange books I give for your birthday?"

" Never mind! I don't want to know. You give me those books for every year for my birthday. I don't why because I don't even read them!"

"Oh. Really? You're just not mature enough to understand."

"What I _am_ mature!"

"No. You always acted like a child."

"What!…Fine I see how it is. Forget about your chance to redeem yourself!" Naruto stomps away like a child who asked for a cookie, but didn't get one.

"Ahh! Wait! Naruto come back!"

" NO!"

"How about I buy you some…candy?"

"What do you think I am? A three-year who could be bribe by candy? IF YOU THINK THAT'S GOING TO WORK THEN-"

"White chocolate?"

"Really? Heresy's cookies n' cream? And any other white chocolate I like?"

"…." Jairyia takes a look at his wallet. _This is going to cost me a lot. _

* * *

"Let's go to the Candy Shop!"

"Okay, lets go."

"On foot?"

"How else?"

"By car!"

"NO…. on foot it's good exercise."

"You just don't have a car," Naruto mutters to himself

"I HEARD THAT!"

"I'm expressing the truth. Wait, don't tell me, old Jiraiya can't handle the truth!" Naruto exclaimed, trying not to laugh.

"It's final. We're WALKING!"

"No…. hmp"

(20 minutes later)

"THE CANDY SHOP!" exclaimed Naruto.

"_Y_es the candy shop._" _

* * *

Walking in the candy shop Naruto sees so many different kinds of white chocolate and he runs in, grabbing all the white chocolate he wants while Jiraiya stands in one spot, his jaw dropping in disbelief. (5 minutes later) Naruto has an arm full of white chocolate. Shoving it on the counter, ten pieces fall off the table.

_/Um…are you going to purchase all of this/_ The clerk asked in a shaky voice staring at the stick- like boy.

" Huh? Sorry I don't speak Japanese"

"Oh, I'm sorry! Are you going to purchase all of these chocolate?"

" Of course." Naruto excitedly answer while picking up the 10 pieces of chocolate.

" Wow, that's as much candy as our number 1 customer. So, cash… or…um…credit?

" Hey, Jiraiya, come over here."

Walking over, Jiraiya stares, horrified at the giant pile of chocolate.

" Are you serious?" Jiraiya asked in a nervous voice.

"What do you mean it just a little bit of chocolate!"

" A little! It's a mountain full of chocolate!"

" 56,589yen, So is it cash or credit?" the clerk interrupted Jiraiya.

"56,589 YEN!" Jiraiya said very an annoyed look in his eye.

"Cash or credit?"

"…Cash"

"Thaaaaannnnnk…. Youuuuuuu," Naruto drawled out, having a hard time getting the money since Jiraiya wouldn't let go of it.

_That kid took away all of my money from my new paycheck for this month. Damn it! _Jiraiya thought, as the clerk gave him the ten bags full of Naruto's chocolate.

"Here you go. Have a nice day! Come back soon!" The clerk said, as she handed the bags to Jiraiya as Jiraiya handed it to Naruto.

"We will!" Naruto shouted, as he exited the shop.

* * *

AS soon as they stepped out the candy shop, a man crashes into Naruto. Naruto, who has just gotten out of the shop and has just taken a few steps forward with his bags of candy, is now on the floor with his bags all over the floor. Luckily for him, the candy didn't spill out.

"Ow.. That hurt." Naruto said, rubbing his forehead.

In the distance Naruto hears a woman's voice saying, _/ stop thief/_ over and over again. But sadly, he couldn't understand Japanese that well so all he understood was the 'stop' part. The man (thief) suddenly got up and started looking for the purse he had dropped. In the distance, Naruto can see a blur of blue coming closer and closer. The man searched around and the man went for the purse, but changed his mind and snatched Naruto's precious bag of chocolate from the ground, dashing off. Naruto slowly got up started to pick up his bags, slowly counting them. There was only nine! One was missing and there was purse in its place!

As Naruto was about to give Jiraiya his shopping bags and his backpack, the blur was actually a boy running after the man (thief). Then Naruto quickly shoved his shopping bags and his backpack to Jiraiya and dashed off to save his candy! Jiraiya was kind of confused why Naruto had just given him something and sprinted off like that. Naruto plowed his way through the crowds to catch the thief.

He was running at the same pace, but the boy was but just a little faster. 1(insert description of Sasuke here) wow_ he's really fast _Naruto thought to himself. As he was staring at the boy (Sasuke) he didn't see the pole in front of him and of course running at full speed and not paying attention to where you're running could lead to disaster. Luckily, Naruto quickly saw the pole coming so he moved away from it and accidentally pushed the boy (Sasuke), making him fall on the hard floor. "I'M SORRY!" Naruto yelled as he started to sprint.

That man (thief) had his candy! Naruto started to catch up to him. Naruto was so close that he started to run faster and when he was side by side to him, Naruto smiled and the man and the smile quickly disappear and there was suddenly a frown. **SMACK! **Naruto's fist connected with the man's face knocking him out for a few seconds. Naruto quickly grabbed his bag and start to walk in a fast pace so one could see what he just did.

Looking back at the man (thief) he felt kind of sorry for him. Still walking a fast walking pace he hits his head on the telephone pole. **BAM!** "Ow! My head! Who the hell put this bloody pole in front of me? Ow. Damn it!" Naruto said while rubbing his head. _Oh great now I'm going to have a sore head tomorrow on my head_. Naruto looks up to see the boy (Sasuke) glaring at him.

_

* * *

/why did you chase him? Did you know he was a thief/ The boy (Sasuke) questions him_

Naruto stares at him blankly. _What hell is he saying?_

_/answer me! Damn it/_

"Um…Sorry but I can't speak Japanese that well."

Sasuke stares at him. _Oh. He's a true blonde. He didn't bleach his hair like other people. If he doesn't speak Japanese then why did he chase after that thief? The thief had a gun! Looks like he bumped his head on the pole over there. Aww.. The poor thing. Wait. What hell am I saying? I'm just going go and return the lady's purse and ask for his name._

" What's you name?"

"…Why do you want to know?"

"Because you're an idiot."

"How dare you call me, Uzumaki Naruto, an idiot!" _Damn it! I'm such an idiot! _

"Thanks for the name"

"Bastard.." Naruto muttered.

"hn."

"Well got to go …um…what's your name?"

"…"

"Let me guess…um…"

"…" _Idiot_

" um…oh! You have a name tag!"

Naruto walked up to Sasuke and to stare at Sasuke's shirt.

"… What are you doing?"

"Trying to read your name tag."

"Get away from me! How long does it take you to read a few characters!"

" I can't –"

" You such an idiot it says, Uchiha Sasuke"

"The hell? Oh my god! I just was trying to be nice then you- god! Could you give back my bag? I have to go now."

Grabbing his bag he quickly sprint off. And yelling behind him "Bye, Ass hole!"

As for Sasuke he got the thief and took him to the police station. The man got arrested. Sasuke returned the old lady's purse. He was thanked. Later his groupies, fan club, and stalkers chased Sasuke and they live happily ever after! ( A/N: that's not how the story ends)

* * *

THE END

Ha ha THAT'S ALL NO MORE! So review our story now. Go on. I'm kidding! But since you guys review, I guess I'll write more. if you review more then I shall write more! Bwhahaha I'm too nice. T-T (wiglady)

K: Thank you Wiglady for doing the second part of chapter 2 XD. I didn't mean to leave off at the bathroom part. But hey, I'm still (sort of) doing my job. -

Wiglady: … just to tell the reviewers, K did up to the "pervert let me finish!" yup. I did the rest! So it may seem awkward. Yup. My weird mind!

* * *

(Candy shop)

"What took so long? Jiraiya asked looking at the blonde who couldn't stop mumbling something about an asshole.

"Nothing. Nothing at all!" Naruto replied quickly.

"Let's go see Tsunda now" Naruto quickly said.

"Okay"

"How are we going to get there?" Naruto questioned.

"By foot of course!"

"But that going to take forever!"

"Oh! Naruto here's your stuff!" Jiraiya said while shoving the bags in Naruto's face.

(2 hours later)

"We're finally there! We're finally here at Ko-no-ha high school!" Naruto said

" I'm getting too old for this stuff."

"I have a question why did it take us 2 hours to get here?"

" You kept telling me to slow down!"

(Tsunade 's office)

"Naruto you're finally here!" Tsunda said with joy.

"Tsunade!" Naruto greeted, while dropping his bags on the floor.

"Naruto!"

Tsunade opening her arms so she could hug Naruto while he was running towards her.

Naruto rushes passes her and she see he only ran that way for the candy. She smacks Naruto on the head for doing that.

"Ow. What was that for?"

"…."

"…"

"Anyway, Naruto here are the classes you are taking for the rest of this semester for this year."

* * *

The Schedule 

Course tile………………………………………..Teacher…………………………….MTWThF

Freshman PE ………………………………….Uchiha, Itachi…………………. 1 1 1 1 1

Co-ed cooking……………………………………..Orochimaru………………… 2 2 2 2 2

Freshman English…………………………………Uchiha, Itachi……………………3 3 3 3 3

World History.…………………………………………..Gai ……………………………………4 4 4 4 4

Theatre Arts 1………………………………………Hatake, Kakashi……………..…. 5 5 5 5 5

Sex Education……………………………………… Jiraiya………………………………..6 6 6 6 6

* * *

TBC for real

Wiglady: omg! Holy crap. My brain has just died on me… wow I can't believe it I wrote so much! - That's crazy. If you like want any other pair besides sasunaru. Then feel free to tell us. I don't like this chapter…>> ;;

Mo0chi: Thank you guys for all of your reviews! We hope you enjoyed our second chapter and stay tuned to the third one! Aren't you guys proud of Wiglady! ;

1) I was too lazy to write a description of Sasuke. -Wiglady

REVIEWERS:

Sentai: here's the second chapter you wanted! Thanks!

Smoking Panda: hahaha Sasuke appear but in a weird way! Lol

TheSunshineGirls: here a long chapter for you! XP

Bunch-o-Nuts: here's the second chapter.

Anime Lass: here's your update we don't think you will be that sad with this chapter!

Rikumi: thank you! Here's your update!

Mister Pineapple: wow thanks! Yay! You're very interested!

Joecool4: This is a shonen ai story. Sorry. We'll miss you! T-T

XxNemesisXx: thanks for reviewing!

Jigglymonster: We hope you like this chapter!


	3. Tour guide, Lee

**Wiglady**: Hey everyone! I'm back! I'm really sorry for misspelling Tsunade! Thank you for correcting me on it! Sorry for changing the title! I hope we didn't loose anyone! Also sorry for the LATE update…

**Disclaimer:** … sigh I don't own Naruto.

**Note:** I think some people are out of character.

" Remember" – talking

_Eat cookies _- thoughts

/eat the cookie/ - Japanese

"It's sugar cookie" – English

**Warning**: This chapter contains crappy attempt at humor.

**Chapter 3: Tour guide, LEE**

Last time:

The Schedule 

Course tile………………………………………..Teacher…………………………….MTWThF

Freshman PE. …………………………………Uchiha, Itachi…………………. 1 1 1 1 1

Co-ed cooking……………………………………..Orochimaru………………… 2 2 2 2 2

Freshman English…………………………………Uchiha, Itachi……………………3 3 3 3 3

World History.…………………………………………..Gai ……………………………………4 4 4 4 4

Theatre Arts 1………………………………………Hatake, Kakashi……………..…. 5 5 5 5 5

Sex Education……………………………………… Jiraiya………………………………..6 6 6 6 6

* * *

" Um.. I can't read hiragana…that well." Naruto said slowly eyes darting around the room nervously. 

"Aren't you suppose to know all your Japanese by now, brat. You had at least one week to learn some hiragana. You _do_ know all your katakana. Right?" remarked Tsunade.

"Uh…well you…see…um..." he started fidgeting slightly.

* * *

(Flashback) 

" A package?" Naruto said while staring dumbly at the brown box.

He looked at the box in his hands, and then looked at the letter attached to it. He stashed the box in his apartment somewhere and quickly grabbed the letter. Naruto opened it and read aloud:

Dear Naruto,

How are you doing? Well anyway, let me get to the point of this letter. Remember the letter you wrote me last time. You asked me what kind of new drama shows I've been watching? Well, I sent then over to you. Most of them are romance. Well, romance / comedy/ action. I hope you enjoy watching them. I expect you give it back to me within 6 months or I'm going to hunt you down! I don't care how it costs send these over but you better send them back! I'm kidding. But I do want you to give it back within 6 months. Tell me what you think of these. Also talk to me on online. My sn is Flower Girl687. Take care!

Your friend,

? (The name may not be mention, yet.)

When Naruto finished reading the letter, he swiftly shoved it away somewhere and opened the box. What he found was 15 different DvDs. Grinning, he looked at the first DvD his friend had sent him.

" My sassy girl? (1) Hmm… I wonder what that's about." He said to himself with a shrug.

Naruto took the DvD and put it in his laptop to watch. This continued for the next several days. His eyes staying glued to the screen only moving to change disk or going to the bathroom. While during this time a little voice in his head kept reminding him something about Japanese, which he promptly ignored. He watched almost of the movies his friend had sent him over those three days. When he was suppose to be studying Japanese.

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"You wasted your time watching movies, when you should have been studying your Japanese! " Tsunade yelled while smacking her head continuously on to the wooden table. Then she suddenly stopped and hit Naruto in the back of the head. 

" Oww! I didn't waste my time! Those movies were really good! I learned some Korean!" wined Naruto.

Tsunade stared at him blankly.

" Fine I'll type you an English version brat" Tsunade said glaring while grabbing the schedule away from Naruto's hands.

"Hey!"

Tsunade quickly scanned the paper and noticed something odd. She reread it again to make sure she wasn't imagining things. She blinked. _Why is Itachi's name on the schedule twice? I have to talk to __Shizune about this. _

"Shizune!" she called out

Shizune rushed into the room carrying a stack of papers that looked like it was about to topple over. /Hai! Tsunade-sama/

/Shizune, why is Uchiha Itachi on Naruto's schedule twice/

/You're the one who picked the teachers. /

/ I don't think Itachi-san teaches English though. /

/Well you put the initials U. I. In English so I thought you meant Uchiha Itachi. /

/I meant Umino Iruka, not Uchiha Itachi. / Tsunade said exasperated.

/How was I suppose to know that! They both have the same initials in English. / She complained.

Naruto in sat his seat quietly and impatiently wondering what they were arguing about. He understood most of the conversation but there were still parts that were kind of fuzzy.

Naruto stared at the pencil on Tsunade's desk. To get their attention he chucked the pencil at the arguing people.

He was ignored.

"COULD I HAVE MY SCHDEULE NOW!" Naruto, now frustrated at the Top of His Lungs.

They stopped for a few seconds as Tsunade sat on her chair stared typing his schedule on the computer. She printed it out and shoved it in his face. " Here take it!"

As Naruto took hold of his new schedule he stared blankly at it.

"What you can't read English, too?"

"I CAN READ perfectly fine."

"Of course you can." She remarked sarcastically.

"I just don't know where to go. I only been here like err… couple of times?" he laughed nervously

"I know that's why I got a junior to help you around school. Since it's Friday, he could show you all of your classes and you could maybe meet your teachers."

"A junior?"

"Yup!"

"Who is he?"

"I'll let him introduce himself." Tsunade turns her chair and shouts, " you can come out now!"

Suddenly a person jumps out of nowhere and poppers explode in the background. A man wearing a green polo t-shirt and light- brown khaki pants. Naruto just fell off his chair out of shock. The man said, " Ah! The Spring time of the youth!"

"…"

"Oh! Maybe I overdid my introduction. Hmm…"

Naruto sat on the ground staring him wide eyed.

" I'm Rock Lee! And I will also be your tour guide!"

The only thing going though Naruto's head right now is _such thick eyebrows_.

"All right you two have fun exploring the school!" Tsunade said with much sarcasm.

" Should I leave my back pack here or bring it with me? I have soup inside. What about my candy? " Naruto questioned with uncertainty while trying to get up at the same time.

Before Tsunade could answer Lee answered, " Bring it with you! And you can put it in my car! But leave your candy here."

As they walked out of Tsunade's office, lee guide Naruto to his 'car'.

* * *

"It's a shopping cart?" 

"It's not just a shopping cart, but a shopping cart from the 99 cents store!"

"HOW DID YOU GET ONE OF THESE?"

"It's was here laying at school."

"Oh."

" Come on! Jump in!"

Naruto got in to the 'car' and lee started to push the shopping cart. "All right! All freshmen, please put your hands and leg inside the ride at all times. If you fail to listen to these rules, many injuries may occur during this ride including lost of arm, leg, head and mind. Please enjoy. It will begin shortly. Have a good day." Lee said like an announcer at a roller coaster ride. Lee started to sprint and then making many sharp turns. They were having fun until something jumped down and landed on Lee's face, " Gahh! I can't see anything!" Making many sharp turns he tried to get the thing off his face. But for a split second he let go of the shopping cart and tried to get the thing off his face. With the speed Lee sprints the shopping cart was probably going 30 mph and with no one controlling it equals chaos. Naruto did his best to control the shopping cart, but it was one of those screwed up shopping carts were the wheels are bent a certain way…so you would have to push the shopping cart more to one side to get it to move...it was just a crappy shopping cart. He fell out of the shopping cart and…(due to the graphic violence I decide to take this part out.) Lee finally got the 'thing' off his face and threw it on the floor. Then he saw Naruto next to the wall with red liquid on the floor.

_Oh my god! What have I done? _Lee thought as he dashed over to where Naruto was next to the wall his face covered with little red specks. When running towards Naruto direction he stepped on the 'thing' and it coughed and spurted blood on his shoe and die. Lee suddenly realized he had stepped on the squirrel that jumped on him and he had killed it. _I killed two things in one day! Is it Friday the 13th already! How could this happen to me! AHHH! NARUTO!_

"NARUTO-KUN, NARUTO- KUN!" yelled Lee while shaking Naruto. _What have I done?_

" I-I'm bleeding…Tell my 'aunt' I –I –I stole her gambling mon--" Naruto said under his breath.

" I'll – I'll tell but I don't know what you stole but I'll still tell her," Lee said

Naruto's hand dropped on the floor.

" NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Lee in slow motion.

" What have you kids done?" questioned the janitor

" I killed my classmate and a squirrel" sobbed Lee.

" Don't tell me you stepped on a squirrel?" questioned the janitor.

" Yes.." sobbed Lee.

"MAN… how much do you weigh?"

" My weight is not important in this situation!"

" So, what else did you kill?" asked the janitor to Lee.

"My classmate," stated Lee while sobbing.

" Let's see here…. gasp you killed him with---." Said the janitor over dramatically.

" I know! I know.." yelled Lee

" A can of tomato soup," the janitor stated obliviously. " Can I get a clean up on aisle 4?" he yelled

" But I thought you're the janitor," said Lee.

" I am, but not for this school!" he yelled while walking away.

"What happened?" Naruto questioned, " I feel like I hit my head."

"Thank God! You're alive!"

"What happened?"

"What do you remember?"

"uhh… I woke up this morning. Took the plane. Saw my aunt. I ran into a pole. Feel out of a shopping cart and hit my head on a wall. Who are you, again?"

"..."

" I feel if I have met you before…"

"… Are you okay? Do we need to see Tsunade?"

" No! It's fine! I have these memories black out a lot. Please don't tell me what happen from this morning till now. It scares me how much I forget. Which reminds me what did I do on Tuesday?"

" Um.. Okay. I was supposed to show you the school."

" Okay…"

" Are you sure you're fine? "

"Oh where are we? And who are you?"

" I'm rock lee and I'm your tour guide. Your at Konoha High school"

"Okay!"

Lee pushed the cart down the hallway. They stroll along until lee stops to see someone. Somehow there is a ray of light on a certain pink hair girl with a simple laugh from the pink hair girl the ray of light seems bright. Some people call this love at first, but some cal it 'puppy love.'

"Who is she?" Naruto questioned admiring her beauty.

"Who? The girl with pink hair?"

Naruto nodded

" That is the girl I love! Her name is Haruno Sakura! She's a freshman. She's one of the presidents of Sasuke-kun's fan club. I know there is an age difference. But she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! " Lee said admiring Sakura's beauty.

_Sasuke… that name sounds familiar…who is it? Do I owe him something? I can't remember maybe it's not important. Did I play poker with him? Maybe if I think really hard I'll remember…nope nothings coming to mind. It's probably not important. Maybe I meet him this morning…nah! If I did I would remember something that important. I hope remember all the important things that happened this morning. Stupid memory blackouts! _Naruto thought.

Lee took another look at his watch, "I'll show you where everything else is later. I have to go and meet up with someone for a group project. Bye! Naruto!"

* * *

As Lee started to run, Naruto slowly thought _where the hell am I suppose to go?_ _Shit! I'm lost!_ _Lee is gone! What time is it? Let's see…um…holy crap it's _5:00pm_! The sun is going down and I don't know how to get to my aunt's office._ Naruto started to wander around the school trying to figure where the office is. Sadly for Naruto if he was more observant he would have noticed he was walking in a circle for at least 20 minutes. After those minutes he finally realized that he was walking in a circle and started to go in a different direction. For some reason Naruto was staring at his shoes, while he was walking instead for looking at his surroundings. Now, he was staring at the ground and fell back so his but hit the floor. 

"Shit." He spat out.

He notice a pair of black shoes stopped in front of him. He looked up to see a guy with black hair, black eyes, and pale skin.

"Hey dobe." He said with the smirk on his face.

TBC

* * *

(1) My Sassy Girl is a Korean movie that is comedy and romance. VERY good movie! 

Wiglady: I don't seem to like this chapter very much. (pokes chapter) Naruto seems too OOC (…) T.T I want to keep him in character it's….just that I get carried away. (…) um…ha…ha...ha…? So sorry for the late update! ;;; Also I'm working on another fan fiction so that's taking up my time ;; and school too! TT School is evil! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed this! It's makes me happy to know people love or like this story! (Tears of joy) When I read your reviews it makes me feel so happy! I love you guys! (hugs reviewers)


End file.
